Zazzala (New Earth)
However, back on her home world, she looked through the records of her people's experiments on a Green Lantern Ring and found a way to open the vial. Zazzala later formed her own team of super-villains in a bid to destroy the JLA. This Anti-Justice League operated from an Earth-orbiting satellite resembling a giant beehive. This team was very short-lived, disbanding after one battle with the JLA. In her next battle with the JLA, Zazzala controlled real bees. Claiming she was a victim of a scheme that was transferring human intellect to animals, she led the JLA to believe that Sonar was the real villain of the piece. Fooled for a while, the League went on to discover that this was nothing other than an elaborate plot by Zazzala for her revenge. Queen Bee later worked in concert with the Planeteer in a plot against Superman. Injustice Gang Zazzala was later contacted by Lex Luthor to join his Injustice Gang, in which she agreed, freeing The General from his asteroid prison in exchange for a percentage of Earth's population to become her drones. She also participated in other battles against the League. Her main effort was concentrated on New York City. She forced many of the citizens to craft an "egg matrix" out of local supplies as a way to secure even more mind-control. She attempted to brainwash Green Lantern (Kyle Rayner) and Steel, but both heroes were able to fight it off; Huntress encouraged Green Lantern to resist the pollen, and Steel's suit protected him from the pollen's effects. Using Queen Bee's inability to see the color red, which many of the superheroes had in their costumes, Wonder Woman and Big Barda kept the Queen's forces occupied while Steel and Plastic Man got the drop on the Queen. Using a Boom Tube they teleported the Queen and her army back to Korll. The Society and H.I.V.E. Zazzala returned to Earth and she and along her drones joined Lex Luthor's new Secret Society of Super Villains. The Queen became the leader of the H.I.V.E., a multinational criminal enterprise. The Secret Six attacked her base as part of a war against the Society. Her forces were defeated, the base's prisoner, Firestorm, was freed and Zazzala herself was badly wounded. | Powers = * ** : Although Zazzala may be able to control more than just bees she has a strong affinity towards bees from both her planet and Earth; this means that she may have general control over any being with the same genetic structure as a normal honeybee no matter what the planet. ** : Zazzala like the rest of her race can fly, but does not need wings like Earth's bees. ** : Zazzala's body produces a hypnotic pollen. She does this mentally by willing her body to produce the pollen. Once Zazzala releases the pollen her victims will do what ever she tells them to do. There is no limit to how many people she can have under her control but there is a limit for how long they stay under control. The amount of time that depends on the size of the dose. * : Having drank the Elixir of Immortality, the elixir had the side-effect of gradually turn Zazzala immobile. She could use her Magno-Rod to absorb magnetic energy from persons transformed in winged beings and be mobile again. ** ** | Abilities = * : Zazzala has her own unique fighting style that is common among her kind. It has a lot to do with flight combat mixed with kicks. * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Zazzala is unable to see the color red. Everything coated in red is invisible to her eyes. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Stinger Gun: Once Zazzala became Queen Bee, she had her drones attach a gauntlet gun to her arm. This gun fires stingers that a normal Earth bee has on its abdomen. Instead of just being a normal stinger, Zazzala's induces a deadly poison. Upon breaking the skin, her stingers induce a poison and if not treated within 3 hours the victim will die. It takes time for the poison to affect victim. After ten minutes the person gets dizzy. Thirty, the person develops a fever and finally the poison takes its full effect and kills the victim. If the stinger was to miss the person, the stinger would explode and release a gas form of the poison with the same effects if inhaled. *'Magno-Nuclear Rod' (Pre-Crisis only): The rod has a small artificial intelligence; if she wish, only Zazzala can control the rod. Erroneous instructions are taken literally by the rod. When Zazzala ordered the rod to "obey only Zazzala, the immortal", the rod turned off all its power when she became mortal again. The rod needs proper adjustments in order to fulfill its role properly; for example, when it tried to dominate and transform into winged persons to Wonder Woman, Aquaman, Atom (Ray Palmer) and Hawkman, the device only worked in fullness against Palmer, only paralyzed others members with mind control. The rod also needs to be recharged periodically, once every five uses. The known powers of the Magno-Rod are: ** ** ** ** : It only drain human intellect and redirects to mind-controlled animals (animals that become smarter, for example, controlled bees do not sting because they know that it will represent their individual deaths). ** : Can only change victims into small winged people. ** and Energy Absorption: Can create small winged duplicates from persons made with magnetic energy. Zazzala can avoid her immobility side-effect with the stings of these duplicates, which disappear after it. The person mimicked by the duplicate is temporarily magnetized and become tied to near metals. Superman's strength cannot resist to this magnetic attraction. | Notes = | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = Queen Bee (comics) | Links = }} Category:Injustice Gang II members Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains III members Category:Criminals Category:H.I.V.E. members Category:Injustice Gang members